


destroy the world with me - fic

by Anonymous



Category: Death Note, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: All aboard the failboat, Crossover Pairings, Deliberately Bad Fic, Implied Genocide, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Rocks Fall Everyone Dies, Wannabe Killers, actual gazing into abyss of complete fcking incoherence, sorry not s- actually maybe sorry, the fuck is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One wishes to end everything. The other has the means with which to do it. I'd tell you who's who but I'd much prefer the hit count go up</p>
<p>(written for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/BadBang2">badfic bigbang</a> dogpile me plz)</p>
            </blockquote>





	destroy the world with me - fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [destroy the world with me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320793) by Anonymous. 



> rating for themes, no actual smut because i am a little shit

* * *

 

"Lysandre."

"And your last name?"

"I never use it."

"Tell me anyway."

"Fleur-de-lis. I changed it legally once I was old enough."

"Beautiful," Light murmurs in appreciation, and it must strike something in the man Lysandre's heart because he smiles, genuinely, for the first time. "Regal. And with such a history."

"Eliminate everyone, and return the world to a beautiful, natural state. That is my vision, but--" he breaks off abruptly. "Even with the means at my disposal, there have been complications. But you -- you have the means."

"Mm," Light says noncommittally. "And in return...?"

"Anything you want that I can give."

"Anything...?"

Light kisses him, feigning passion, but it is a means: to tell the zealots from the hypocrites who pay only lip service to their pretty words. This man is not the first to covet his power, and he is not above using what he has as a resource at his disposal.

He does not expect Lysandre to return the gesture with unexpected kindness - the same reverence that makes him believe, it seems, that beneath the filth that envelops the world there is something still worth protecting. And it would move him -- if he had indeed been the young and earnest college graduate he pretends to be on paper, a dutiful son who inherits his father's legacy of belief in and support for the benign sort of justice. As things are, it almost does. But he hasn't been that person since L had gone and left his path to godhood clear, left the world as it was behind with all its wrongs still to avenge and all its unworthy still to erase.

He doesn't know what Lysandre wants, penance paid or absolution from sins committed in the name of a dream. But a man must die before he can be reborn as a god.

Creature comfort to something that has long given up all notion of humanity. His body shudders beneath the man's touch, but his blood lies quiet. It is cold outside, that sunlight after the rain

* * *

 

"I believe you," Light says, after a time. "I believe you, because I, too, have a world that I would like to see..."

 

* * *

 

After Team Flare had disbanded at the end of it all, Lysandre had fled Kalos and gone into hiding. Somewhere across the ocean, where no one knew his name and no one could recognize him. But always, he held to the remains of a dream that - although everything that transpired before would have meant otherwise - he continued to believe could one day exist.

Then he had learned of Light Yagami and the Death Note, and all that entailed.

Later, Light had turned to him and asked, "Is this the world that you wanted to see?"

Atop Pomace Mountain, watching Kalos as it burned --  "It is one road towards that state," he had said.

The world cannot reach an ideal state by itself, because of the weakness and wickedness in the hearts of humans.

Even if an ideal world can be created, as long as humans continue to exist, they must constantly be eliminated.

And the natural corollary--

That such a world can only remain pristine forever when there is no one left alone to despoil it.

"--I will fight, you know," Light says quietly.

"I expect nothing less."

"There are - mechanisms - that will activate at the moment of my death."

A measure of trust, given in love? Or a last concession of the weak to the strong? "This world-- if it came to that, I have always been willing to be its sacrifice."

He has the upper hand in strength; he has killed before, many times, with his own hands. He doesn't avert his eyes as Light's face twists in pain, doesn't let his fingers fall from where they tighten about his throat. It is the same need to preserve and protect that he has always felt for beautiful things - for one young man's belief in the world he had created, that would never fail and would never change, unto the end.

And it is an ending, the smile that blossoms on his lips as the Death Note's power takes him.


End file.
